Verlobung mit Folgen
by Jin Celeb
Summary: Die Verlobung ist arrangiert, die Hochzeit geplant. Doch leider, bevor sich das glückliche Paar überhaupt kennen gelernt hat. Anariel, eine Elbin aus Düsterwald, reist in Begleitung ihrer besten Freundin nach Bruchtal um ihren Verlobten kennen zulernen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Verlobung mit Folgen

Von Jin und Ramona

**Genre:** Romance mit einen Schuss von allen anderen Genres!

**Hauptpersonen:** Ellaldan und Elrohir

**Disclaimer: **Bis auf den Ablauf der Geschichte und die neuen Charakteren gehört alles Tolkien!

**Inhaltsangabe**: Die Verlobung ist arrangiert, die Hochzeit geplant. Doch leider, bevor sich das glückliche Paar überhaupt kennen gelernt hat. Anariel, eine Elbin aus Düsterwald, reist in Begleitung ihrer besten Freundin nach Bruchtal um ihren Verlobten kennen zulernen: Elladan, Sohn von Lord Elrond. Aber dieser ist von der arrangierten Hochzeit ebenso wenig begeistert wie Anariel. Kurzerhand beschließt er zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Elrohir, seiner Verlobten das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und so eventuell der Hochzeit zu entgehen. Doch er hat keine Ahnung, dass auch Anariel und ihre Freundin schon allerhand Pläne geschmiedet haben, wie sie den Prinzen am wirkungsvollsten vergraulen können. Das Zusammentreffen des Brautpaares sorgt für mächtig Turbulenzen, doch als dann auch noch zwei Hobbits dazukommen, ist das Chaos perfekt.

**Kommentar:** Die Geschichte ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit zwischen mir und Ramona, aber leider wird die Geschichte nur noch von mir weiter geschrieben und überarbeitet, da Ramona leider keine Zeit mehr hat. Wer sich jetzt wundert, dass wir uns schon nach einen Kapitel trennen sollte wissen, dass wir inzwischen bei 84 Wordseiten sind. Wenn wir zu dem Kapitel gelangen an den ich allein weiter schreibe, werde ich es euch mitteilen!

**Dank:** An meine nette Mitschreiberin, weil sie es solang mit mir durchgehalten hat und an meine zahlreichen Betas

**_(¯·.¸¸¸.¤ª"˜¨¨"ª¤.¸ Verlobung mit Folgen ¸.¤ª˜¨¨˜"ª¤.¸¸¸.·´¯)_**

1 Kapitel: Offenbarungen

: ; Elladan ; :

„Hey, Elladan! Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als ob dir jemand gesagt hätte, dass du eine Orkfrau küssen musst!"  
Gerade war ich mit meinem Zwillingsbruder zusammengestoßen, als ich durch den Flur um eine Ecke gerannt war.  
„Schlimmer! Aber die Richtung stimmt schon.", entgegnete ich mürrisch.  
„Was? Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Elrohir nun leicht verwirrt wissen.  
„Ich muss weg aus Bruchtal, für immer.", sagte ich kurz und bündig, dennoch hatte ich es auf den Punkt gebracht.

Elrohir sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm gerade gesagt, Morgoth sei auferstanden.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Warum denn das?"  
„Ich soll heiraten.", nuschelte ich.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ich - soll - heiraten!", sagte ich deutlicher und mit nicht zu übersehender Abneigung.  
Elrohir schwieg. Er schien geschockt. Scheinbar überlegte er noch, ob es ein schlechter Witz sei. „Aber…wieso das? Ist das ein Scherz?"  
„Nein. Ich erzähl dir alles gleich. Komm mit!" Ich zog meinen völlig perplexen Zwilling hinter mir her zu meinem Zimmer. Dort dirigierte ich ihn in Richtung Bett, während ich selber nervös vor ihm auf und ab lief.

„So und nun raus mit der Sprache! Und setz dich endlich hin!"  
Seine letzte Bemerkung ignorierte ich. „Ich war gerade bei Adar. Er sagte, weil ich der Ältere von uns beiden und so sein Erbe bin, müsste ich bald jemanden finden, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringe."  
„Das ist ja nichts Neues. Das sagt er uns beiden doch ständig." Mein Bruder verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ja schon, aber er hat mir eröffnet, dass er eine Braut für mich gefunden hat. Irgend so ein keifendes Weib aus dem Düsterwald. Sie scheint von Adel zu sein. Jedenfalls hat er sie hier her eingeladen."

Elrohir schwieg und in seinem Kopf schien es zu arbeiten.  
„Nun sag doch was!"  
„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"  
„Ich werde abhauen, was denkst du denn?"  
„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief Elrohir. Beinahe flehend fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, von Zuhause wegzugehen. Denn dass ich mitkommen würde ist, dir doch wohl klar, oder!"  
„Ich lasse mich doch nicht so einfach verheiraten!", entgegnete ich nicht minder laut und in trotzigem Ton. Nein, dachte ich, da würde ich eher von Zuhause weglaufen!  
„Lern sie doch erst einmal kennen!", schlug mein Zwilling vor und ich sah ihn an, als hätte er mir gerade ein Stück Orkkuchen angeboten. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!  
„Was soll das bringen? Ich will nicht heiraten, egal wen!"

Plötzlich grinste Elrohir hinterhältig und ich bekam wieder etwas Hoffnung. Hatte er eine Idee, wie er mich da hinaus holen konnte?  
„Weißt du, vielleicht kannst du sie ja auch ganz einfach davon überzeugen, dass du nicht der Richtige für sie bist?"  
„Wie soll ich das anstellen?" Hoffnung leuchtete in meinen Augen auf.  
„Naja…Wenn sie den Eindruck bekommt, dass du ein totaler Gentleman und ihr absoluter Traummann bist, dann wird sie dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen. Aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt sein...", entgegnete er mit einem viel sagenden Blick an.  
„Du hilfst mir also?"  
„Natürlich! Was denkst du denn? Die bekommen wir schon vergrault! Wann kommt sie denn an?"  
„In etwa vier Tagen.", antwortete ich nur und schlagartig verschlechterte sich meine Stimmung wieder.  
„Was? So früh? Dann bleibt uns nicht viel Zeit, einen Plan zu entwickeln. Am besten fangen wir sofort an."

---

: ; Anariel ; :

Schlecht gelaunt machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Pferdekoppel. Immer wieder fragte ich mich, wie so ein Tag, der so gut begonnen hatte, nur so enden konnte.  
Nichts ahnend hatte ich heute Morgen noch im Bett gelegen und genoss die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages, die mich sanft geweckt hatten. Für heute Nachmittag hatte ich mich mit meiner besten Freundin Celendriel zum ausreiten verabredet. Es sollte ein wunderschöner Tag werden, so wie jeder im Reich der Elben von Düsterwald.  
Doch während des gemeinsamen Frühstücks hatte mein Vater, einer der höchsten Berater unseres Königs, mich darum gebeten, später noch einmal zu ihm zu kommen. Nichts ahnend hatte ich dann auch sein Gemach betreten…

An dieser Stelle brachen meine Gedankengänge wieder ab, denn wieder überflutete mich eine große Welle von Zorn. Wie konnte mein Vater einfach so einen Ehemann für mich aussuchen? Ja, hatte ich denn da gar nichts mitzureden? Und dann sollte dieser ach so feine Herr auch noch ein Prinz aus dem fernen Bruchtal sein. Was bitte sollte ich denn dort? Und warum bitte darf ich nicht, wie jede normale Elbin auch, frei wählen, wen ich heiraten will!  
Noch immer überschlugen sich meine Gedanken. Ich musste jetzt dringend eine Lösung finden. Dies konnte ich nur wenn ich mit meinem geliebten Hengst Bregolas ausritt. Ich brauchte jetzt den Wind, der mir immer durch die Haare strich und die Weite des Landes. ‚Erst einmal beruhigen!', sagte ich mir im Stillen, ‚Mir fällt sicher noch etwas ein, wie ich diesen Prinzen nicht heiraten muss. Ganz sicher.' So hoffte ich zumindest.

Auf dem Weg begegnete mir mein Bruder Hîlarphen. Mürrisch und ohne ein Wort des Grußes wollte ich schon an ihn vorbeistürmen. Er hielt mich jedoch geschwind am Arm fest und sah mich fragen an.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los? Bist du heute Morgen neben einem Ork aufgewacht, oder warum machst du so ein Gesicht? Du sagst mir ja nicht einmal ‚guten Morgen'!"  
"Lass mich los", zischte ich nur schlecht gelaunt, "Das geht dich gar nichts an!"  
"Oh oh! Das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an… Vielleicht solltest du mit mir darüber reden. Ich kann dir viell…"

Ich hörte ihm nicht weiter zu. Schnell schwang ich mich auf den Rücken meines schwarzen Lieblings, nachdem dieser fröhlich schnaubend auf mich zu gelaufen kam und mir zum Gruß einen Knuff gegen die Schulter gab. Sofort trieb ich ihn an und bahnte mir meinen Weg raus aus dem Düsterwald. Ich konnte die Enge des Waldes jetzt nicht ertragen auch wenn ich meine Heimat über alles liebte.  
Zum Glück lebten wir abseits von der großen Elbenstadt am Rande des Reiches. Als ich den Saum des Waldes erreichte trieb ich Bregolas zu einem schnellen Galopp an und ließ meine Sorgen weit hinter mir. Ich fühlte mich frei wie ein Vogel und streckte, überwältigt vom Gefühl der Freude, meine Arme aus, als würde ich fliegen.  
Immer weiter und weiter führte mein Weg fort vom Waldrand. Nichts liebte ich mehr als mich von Bregolas tragen zu lassen. Die Welt um mich herum schien sich völlig verändert zu haben. Das Gefühl von Unglück war auf einmal in ungreifbare Ferne gerückt. ‚So muss es in Valinor sein!', dachte ich mir, ‚Genauso schön…'


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Kapitel: Von Wasserschlachten, Skeptikern und Hochzeitsdrückern**

**: ; Elladan ; :**

Ich ging unruhig auf und ab. Wo blieb Elrohir nur? Frustriert ließ ich mich schließlich nach langer, vergeblicher Wartenzeit auf das breite Bett fallen. Immer wieder fiel mein Blick zur Tür um kurz darauf wieder unruhig durch mein Zimmer zu gleiten.

Wie elektrisiert sprang ich wieder auf, denn die Türklinke wurde leise heruntergedrückt. Im nächsten Moment stand mein Zwilling auch schon im Zimmer. Ich versuchte, aus seiner Mimik zu lesen, doch er hatte jegliche Emotionen daraus verbannt, so dass es für mich unmöglich war, ihm die gerade geschehenen Ereignisse anzusehen. Nicht einmal seine Augen gaben mir einen Hinweis darauf.

Manchmal hasste ich es, dass mein Bruder die Eigenschaft hatte, selbst in absolut nervenaufreibenden Situationen die totale Ruhe zu bewahren. Dass machte mich immer nur noch nervöser und genau so war es jetzt auch.

„Raus mit der Sprache!", forderte ich nur ungeduldig und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Hoffnung schimmerte in meine Augen auf, Hoffnung darauf, der ungewollten Hochzeit zu entgehen.

„Du und deine Angewohnheiten! Warum bist du immer so hektisch? Bleib doch mal ruhig sitzen!", tadelte er mich.

„Jetzt erzähl schon, oder muss ich es aus dir herausquetschen?", zischte ich ungehalten.

Elrohir hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist ja gut, hab Geduld, Bruder." Er räusperte sich und schien erstmal nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Nun denn, ich war eben wie versprochen bei Adar. Ich habe mit ihm über deine Zwangsverlobung gesprochen und natürlich habe ich versucht, es ihm auszureden."

„Keine Chance, oder?", fragte ich nur trübselig und ließ meinen Kopf hängen.

„Nein, für ihn steht das absolut fest. Es sei denn… und genau da liegt unsere Hoffnung… du kannst sie nicht ausstehen und auch sie will dich nicht heiraten. Aber um so die Hochzeit zum Platzen zu bringen, braucht es echt einen absoluten Härtefall."

„Das kriegen wir hin." Jedenfalls hoffte ich das. Auch wenn Elrohirs Pläne nahezu immer gelangen, so war unser Vater doch eine harte Nuss.

„Ich denke auch, aber warte doch mal ab. Als nächstes habe ich versucht, ihn über deine Braut auszufragen. Sie kommt aus dem Düsterwald und ist die Tochter von Thranduils oberstem Berater."

„Aaaha.", sagte ich nur gedehnt, doch ich wusste mit dieser Information nicht viel anzufangen. „Hat er noch mehr gesagt?" Mein Bruder hatte mich nun doch etwas neugierig gemacht. Schließlich würde es mir noch helfen so viel wie möglich über meine mir aufgezwungene Zukünftige zu wissen um sie möglichst unauffällig vergraulen zu können.

„Nein. Nur, dass sie ihre beste Freundin mitbringen wird."

„Das ist nicht viel. Und was machen wir jetzt?" Mein Hoffnungsschimmer schien in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein, doch ich hatte die Rechnung ohne meinen gerissenen Zwilling gemacht. Er war stets der Richtige gewesen, wenn es galt, Pläne auszuarbeiten oder Leute zu manipulieren. Ich war da eher ein Elb der Tat.

„Das hilft uns wenigstens ein wenig.", begann er zu erklären und zu meinem Leidwesen genoss er es sichtlich, mich auf die Folter zu spannen. „Auf jeden Fall sind die Waldspaziergänge gestrichen. Sie lebt im Wald und folglich liebt sie wohl auch Bäume.", sagte er mit bedeutungsvoller Miene.

„Und was sie liebt, das hasse ich und umgekehrt!", schloss ich, fest entschlossen meinen Plan durchzuführen, und er nickte. „Noch was?"

„Vielleicht. Wenn sie ihre beste Freundin mitbringt, dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie zu den zart besaiteten Handkussladys gehört."

„Wieso das?", diesen Schluss konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen. Verwirrt blickte ich meinen Bruder an.

„Na ja, also sicher kann ich es nicht sagen, aber wenn sie ihre Freundin mitbringt, dann scheint sie Angst vor der neuen Umgebung zu haben. Zu einer wilden Kriegerin passt das nun wirklich nicht. Oder was meinst du?"

„Das erscheint logisch, ja.", bestätigte ich.

„Gut, dann fangen wir am besten mit den Planungen an.", schlug er vor und klatschte voller Tatendrang in die Hände, während seine Augen zu glänzen begangen.

„Aber sicher doch. Los geht's!"

**: ; Anariel ; :**

Schnell lenkte ich meinen Hengst wieder Richtung Elbensiedlung , nachdem ich bemerkt hatte, dass die Sonne schon hoch am Zenit stand. Somit war die Nachmittagszeit angebrochen und ich musste mich beeilen, um nicht zu spät zu meiner Verabredung mit Celendriel zu kommen. Ich beschloss, ihr erstmal nichts von dem Geschehenen zu erzählen.

‚Erst einmal muss ich mir selber über meine momentane Situation klar werden.', dachte ich mir im Stillen. Früher oder später würde Celendriel sowieso alles mitbekommen, da ich, wenn ich schon nach Bruchtal musste, sie wenigstens mitnehmen wollte.

Ohne sie würde ich es dort nicht aushalten und nach Imladris würde ich sowieso müssen. Ich kannte ihn schließlich gut genug, um das sagen zu können. Ein tiefer Seufzer entglitt meiner Kehle. ‚Wieso musste so was bloß immer nur mich treffen?'

Sicher, viele andere Elbinnen wären begeistert gewesen, einen echten Prinzen (und dazu noch Thronfolger) zu heiraten, ich jedoch liebte die Freiheit. Da mein Vater stets viel zu tun hatte und Thranduil stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand, hatte er seit jeher wenig Zeit für meinen Bruder und mich gehabt.

Auch der frühe Verlust meiner Mutter prägte mich tief, da ich nicht durch eine führende weibliche Hand aufwuchs. So konnte ich stets in Wäldern umherziehen ohne auch nur getadelt zu werden. Sicher, die Nachbarn kümmerten sich oft um mich und meinen Bruder als wir noch klein waren, doch auch sie konnten nicht verhindern, dass mein Bruder mir heimlich das Kämpfen lehrte.

Früher zogen wir oft gemeinsam durch den Wald bis tief in die dunkelsten Ecken. Mein Bruder und ich besaßen seit jeher eine tiefe Bindung zu einander. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht als ich an all die gemeinsamen Abenteuer dachte, die wir erlebt hatten. Er war immer für mich da.

Als ihm das Kämpfen beigebracht wurde, lehrte er es mich heimlich ebenfalls. Heute war ich stolz darauf, eine der wenigen Elbinnen zu sein, die sich selber verteidigen konnten. Auch wenn ich mir dies schwer erarbeiten musste.

Und all dies sollte mir nun genommen werden. Ich ließ den Kopf hängen. ‚Ich werde nie wieder trainieren dürfen in Bruchtal. Man erwartet sicher das ich mich wie eine edle Dame benehme.' Entschlossen hob ich den Kopf. ‚Irgendwie, ja irgendwie werde ich ihn schon vergraulen können.' Meine Augen blitzen auf, denn neue Hoffnung hatte mich gepackt.

Als ich schließlich an unserem Haus ankam, erwartete mich Celendriel schon.

Sie schien von meinem Zuspätkommen nicht sehr begeistert zu sein." Wo warst du schon wieder Anariel?", sagte sie etwas tadelnd, als ich völlig außer Atem bei ihr ankam. Dabei hatte ich mich wirklich sehr beeilt.

"Es tut mir leid Celli. Ich habe vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Ich war mit Bregolas unterwegs." Schuldbewusst senkte ich meinen Blick. „Dafür werden wir nun aber auch zum Waldsee reiten. Wie wäre es?"

Celendriel lachte leise auf. „Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich. Ich kenne keine andere Elbin, die, wie du, andauernd die Zeit vergisst. Aber komm! Soll sich der Ausflug zum Waldsee noch lohnen, müssen wir uns nun beeilen!"

Nach einem schnellen Ritt kamen wir bald beim Waldsee an. Fröhlich lachend hielten wir unsere Pferde erst kurz vor dem kühlen Nass an. Celendriel sprang geschwind von ihrer Stute herab und bevor ich reagieren konnte, flog mir schon eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht.

Mit funkelnden Augen und pitschnass sah ich Celendriel strafend an. "Na warte du! Das wird dir noch Leid tun!"

Laut kreischend versuchte Celendriel vor mir zu fliehen, doch ich war schneller und erwischte sie noch. Nach und nach entwickelte sich eine kleine Wasserschlacht zwischen uns beiden. Ich lachte so sehr wie schon lange nicht mehr und es war als ob ein kleines Stück Kindheit zu mir zurückgekehrt wäre, als wir beiden so fröhlich lachend im Wasser herumtollten.

Erst als die Dämmerung einbrach, machten wir uns langsam auf den Heimweg. Jetzt wo die Schatten immer länger wurden und die Welt langsam in Dunkelheit versank, wurde auch mir mein Problem wieder bewusst. Schweigend ritt ich neben Celendriel und dachte an meine Zukunft während sie fröhlich plapperte.

Abrupt hörte sie auf zu reden. Sie sah mich lange schweigend an, doch ich nahm dies nur am Rande wahr, da ich immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken war.

"Was hast du Anna? Warum bist du so schweigsam? So hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt! Wo ist bloß meine fröhliche, immer strahlende Freundin geblieben?" Fragend sah sie mich an und Besorgnis lag in ihrem Blick.

Ich seufzte leise „Es ist nichts, Celli. Ich erklär 's dir ein anderes Mal, ja?"

"Hey komm schon, Anna! Du kannst mir doch alles sagen.", versuchte sie mich zu überreden und legte ihre Hand auf meine.

"Nein Celli. Diesmal nicht. Ich erzähl es dir schon noch, versprochen!"

"Na gut. Dann zieh aber jetzt auch nicht ein Gesicht wie ein Hobbit ohne Frühstück!"

"Mach ich doch gar nicht!", rief ich entrüstet und musste nun selbst über mich lachen. „Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor Vater noch wütend auf mich wird!"

Sie nickte und wir beschleunigten unser Tempo.

**: ; Glorfindel ; :**

Nachdenklich streifte ich durch die weitläufigen Gärten von Imladris. Lange weilte ich nun schon hier und lange währte meine Freundschaft zu Elrond nun schon. Wir kannten uns genau nach all den Jahren der Freundschaft die uns verband. Etwas lastete auf seinem Herzen, das konnte ich deutlich spüren. Immer war ich es gewesen, mit dem er über seine Gefühle, Ängste und Sorgen gesprochen hatte, ich war sein bester Freund. Doch warum hatte er sich mir dieses Mal nicht anvertraut? Ich machte mir Sorgen. Was war bloß geschehen?

Plötzlich nahmen meine Augen eine dunkle Gestalt wahr, die mit dem Rücken an einem starken Baum lehnte - Elrond. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und war bald bei ihm. „Glorfindel, mein Freund!", begrüßte er mich mit einen Lächeln. Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. „Bitte sprich mit mir darüber.", sagte ich schlicht und ein wenig drängend.

„Worüber?", kam nur die verwirrte Antwort.

„Elrond, halte mich nicht für so blind. Etwas lastet auf deinem Herzen. Bitte sag mir, was es ist, ich möchte dir helfen." Ich hoffte inständig, dass er meiner Bitte nachkommen würde.

Er lächelte, angesichts meiner Besorgnis, doch noch etwas anderes lag in seinem Blick. Etwas, das an Sorge, Zweifel und Kummer erinnerte. „Bald wird eine Gefolgschaft aus Eryn Lasgalen ankommen.", sagte er aber nur.

Ich runzelte leicht verwirrt die Stirn. „Aber das ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Wir bekommen doch nicht zum ersten Mal besuch von den anderen Stämmen der Elben." Ich konnte seine Sorge nicht nachempfinden. Was sollte Schlimmes an dem Besuch Unseresgleichen sein?

„Das schon, mein Freund, aber diese Gefolgschaft wird Elladans Verlobte hier her geleiten." Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne Richtung Düsterwalds, als könnte er von hier aus die hohen Baumwipfel von Thranduils Reich sehen.

Der Atem Stockte mir für einen Moment in der Kehle. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Lange waren die Zwillinge nicht mehr im Düsterwald gewesen und es war auch lange her, seit wir das letzte Mal Besuch von dort bekommen hatten. Wann konnte der junge Prinz sie kennen gelernt haben? Er hatte nie etwas von einer heimlichen Liebe erzählt. „Aber… ich wusste gar nicht, dass Elladan heiraten möchte.", sagte ich nur und gab meiner Verwunderung Ausdruck. Ich betete im Stillen, dass sich meine Befürchtung als grundlos herausstellen würde. Doch meine Gebete blieben unerhört.

„Er will nicht heiraten, er muss!", bestätigte mir Elrond und ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Warum hast du ihn gezwungen?", fragte ich ein wenig verständnislos. Elrond war stets ein guter Vater für sein Kinder gewesen, warum sollte er nun seinen ältesten Sohn zu einer Heirat zwingen? Glaubte er nicht selbst an die eine große Liebe? War nicht er derjenige, der seine Gemahlin so sehr geliebt hatte, dass ihr Abschied ihn noch heute schmerzte? Warum wollte nun seinem Sohn verbieten, die wunderbare Erfahrung der wahren Liebe zu machen? Ich konnte seinen Gedankengängen nicht folgen.

„Imladris braucht einen Erben. Ich bin der Fürst und er ist mein ältester Sohn. Er braucht eine Braut, doch nie hat er jemanden gefunden. Ich werde Mittelerde bald verlassen und du mit mir. Dann muss er bereit sein, falls er nicht mit uns kommt."

„Das weiß ich, aber damit könntest du ihn unglücklich machen!", entfuhr es mir. "Willst du ihm die wahre Liebe verwehren? Er würde sie nie wirklich lieben und nie glücklich mit ihr werden."

Elrond seufzte. „Das weiß ich doch. Auch Elrohir hat sich schon für ihn eingesetzt, aber das war ja zu erwarten.", sagte er resignierend.

„Nun gut. Lassen wir sich die beiden doch erst einmal kennen lernen, mein Freund. Vielleicht mögen sie sich ja auch. Falls nicht, kannst du die Hochzeit immer noch absagen.", pflichtete ich ihm schließlich bei.

„Du hast wie immer Recht, Glorfindel.", kam die schlichte Antwort.

„Aber wer ist sie überhaupt?", wollte ich nun neugierig wissen.

Daraufhin erzählte mir Elrond alles, was er über sie und ihre Familie wusste.


End file.
